Halo Out
by Blitz The Avenger
Summary: Master Chief and Cortana end up in the world of Fallout, follow them as they live their life in the Capital Wasteland with the Lone Wanderer. Helping her find her father and saving the people of the Wasteland from the Enclave. pairings: John-117/Kelly-087 and Fem LW/Butch
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Both Halo and Fallout are not mine, they belong to the creators of them. This story and the OC's is the only things that are mine. Please give a review of what you think and what might need to be fix or changed.

Chapter 1: A Falling Star…

It was a quiet night at megaton as the town favorite Vault Dweller Clair Keyes was seated on her chair looking up to the star-filled sky, Clair look down to find her canine companion Dogmeat eating his dinner of Brahmin Steak. Looking back up the sky just in time to see what she thought was shooting star, "look at that boy, now ain't that a sight to see?" said Clair as she is given with a happy sounding bark from the dog as he too look up at it. Clair closes her eyes as she made her wish to it _"I wish that everything will go back to the way things were, once I find my father,"_ if she hadn't close her eyes to make her wish at that moment she would've seen the shooting star spiting in three segments before descending onto Earth's scarred surface.

Clair open her eyes and saw the star was no longer in sight as she then took a look at the screen of her pipboy to check on the time and seeing that it was now nearing ten o'clock. "Time to head to bed boy, we got a long journey ahead of us tomorrow" said Clair before getting up from her chair and headed toward her house she gotten a week ago after fulfilling her part of the bargain she had made with Sherriff/Mayor Simms in disarming the nuke in the center of town. Clair was glad that everything went out smoothly when the two of them confronted Burkes after she told Slimm about their conversation, the two of them had and showing him the detonating device Burkes given her. Clair was keeping her eyes on the man when Simms turn his back on him thinking he was coming along nicely just before Burkes could gun him down Clair -being skilled with a gun- manage to cripple the bastard right arm forcing him to drop his gun following with another bullet that entered his head -luckily a clean headshot- which nearly cause everyone else to either duck down or draw their own firearms. After that crisis was averted Simms thanked her for saving him and gives her the agreed amount of caps along with the deed to the house and everything in it as bonus. Although she wished the man had told her about Watsworth before she entered it, seeing how she almost killed the Mr. Handy on their first encounter when she stepped into the house.

Clair entered her home and was given the routine greeting 'welcome home, Madam' by Watsworth, she does what she usually do and give the Mr. Handy a kind thank you and continue on up stairs while Dogmeat took his spot on the slightly dirty rug as his sleeping area. After removing the shoulder pad Clair slip out of her black leather long coat she had made using a coat she bought from a traveling merchant and using the material from Butch's Tunnel Snake Jacket -the signia of the Tunnel Snakes is on it back- then she unzipped the front of her Armored Vaultsuit before slipping out of it till she was wearing nothing except for her undergarments and folded them up then stuff them into her small dresser -which Moira had provided- next to few other articles of clothing, Clair then remove the hair elastic that hold up her chestnut brown hair letting it hang loose covering her back and chest slightly. Clair then began slipping into her pajamas which was normal pajamas pants and shirt and not the sexy looking kind girls would wear, mostly for the warmth and comfort, and slip into her bed as she pull up the blanket she manage to find from a wreck house in Springvale. Before going to sleep Clair press her two fingers on her lips and then press them on the glass of a picture frame that hold a the group picture of herself with her boyfriend Butch, her best friend Amata, and her father James Keyes. The picture was taken at a party of her 18th birthday, next to it was another picture frame that had the quoted revelation from the bible -which was her mother favorite- inside it that was a present from Clair's father which he had given to her on the night of her last birthday -her 20th birthday- she'll ever have in Vault 101 as the very next morning she had to escaped from the Vault and leaving the people she cared about behind. Clair hold back tears as she whisper goodnight and went to sleep in her bed after turning on the alarm functioning on her Pipboy as she set to go off on six o'clock.

:-:several hours ago in Earth orbit:-:

The drifting half of the Forward Unto Dawn is currently being slowly drawn to a nearby planet by it strong gravitational pull, within the ship lies a Spartan that was currently at a process of being awaken from his cryonic slumber while hearing a woman voice echoing in his head "Chief! wake up…wake up damn it!…damn it John, wake up!" after several seconds of shouting John finally become conscious as he push open the unsealed door of his cryo-chamber. "Cortana…what is it, what wrong?" asked the concern Spartan as he instantly push forward to the terminal where Cortana was currently loaded into as he instantly could tell something was wrong if she had to wake him. Cortana soon replied to her partner and protector, "well…I have good news and bad news, the good news is that we're in human-control space and orbiting around Earth" the AI-construct told him and gotten a nod from John before he spoke with a slightly concern tone "and the bad news would be?" once he asked that the ship started to shake for a full minute or so before stopping "that would be that bad news, we're currently being pulled in by Earth's gravity and I can't get in touch with anyone…also something seem to be off, I manage to use the scanners to see if their was a ship or station near by and I got readings of high-level radiation from the planet" without a word John float to the nearest window that would give him a view of the planet as he get a eyeful of a brown and blue planet, "what happen to it?" he asked as he push away from the window and return to the terminal just before Cortana answered him, "we been drifting through space for five years, so anything could've happen while we were gone…through I do have a few theories" Cortana added before being cut off when the ship started shaking again "but right now it would be best that we get off this hunk of junk before we crash on the Earth surface, there still several workable H.E.V. pods that we can use" Cortana quickly suggested as John push himself toward the nearest armory which the H.E.V. pods were station.

While John was heading toward the pods Cortana explain a few of her theories to him as she was locking up every bit of data that the ship hold so no one could access them incase the ship survived it's crashed. The Spartan just open two pods before looking at her from the terminal after hearing what she had told him "a parallel world of a different dimension, you can't be serious?" John question her clearly not believing her, Cortana nodded as if she was not surprise by his reaction "I was almost thought it wasn't possible either, but seeing how we got trap inside the warp hole that brought us to the Ark and exited somewhere else. It highly possible that what happen and why Earth looked almost dead, look we can discuss this more another time and maybe look into it when we're on the surface, but right now we need to get off this ship. I calculated the trajectory of where we're might crash down, if I'm right we'll most likely be landing somewhere near Washington D.C. and from my scans the ship won't be crashing at any highly populated area" Chief nodded and went back to packing as he placed a loaded Assault Rifle -his most favored automatic rifle- along with a military-grade Pump-action Shotgun and a Semi-automatic Pistol, Chief then stuff some ammunition -and some Frag Grenades to boot- for them along with a good amount of military rations inside a gym bag to carry everything once they touch-down on the planet's surface. After John had packed the first pod he started packing the second pod full of other weaponry and ammunition from the armory that he hadn't added to the one he would be riding down in, "Alright, you ready?" John asked looking toward the terminal Cortana was now currently projecting from after he closed the packed pod, "I was ready several minutes ago…you were taking your swell time with the packing, you got everything you needed or do you need to pack a Rocket Launcher and Spartan Laser before we leave" she replied with a smile which he knew that the last part was more of an rhetorical question. Chief dial down a pass code as Cortana was instantly stored into a disk -designed for an AI construct to be loaded into- that John then pulled out and inserted into a slot at the back of his helmet, once that was done John floated to his chosen pod and settle himself inside before he pull the door close listening to it air-sealed itself tightly as well as clamping down it's locks. In moments they were launch out of the chute along with the second prep H.E.V. pod as they headed down to the Earth surface while the remainder of the Forward Unto Dawn continue on it course.

:-:far off from megaton:-:

A group of raiders were enjoying themselves to their stash of newly acquired chems as one of them injected a dose of psycho into his arm, "hey! Look up there," one of them shouted to get the other attention while he pointed up at a large fire ball flying downward till it crashed down a few miles from them. They look at each other for a moment before the one pent up with psycho screamed wildly and started running toward it, the others soon joined him after grabbing their weapons and screaming insanely while they run after the chemed-up Raider.

They reach the site where the fire ball had landed as they slow to a jog as they approach a big cratered that it had made, the leading raider slid down the crater to take a closer look and found some sort of metal pod with a signia across the front. The psycho-induced raider flinched and pointed his gun at it once it started emitting clicking and hissing sounds, the lid to the pod popped off and crashed into him as it send him flying along with it to about a half a mile away from the crater before crashing down to the ground dead from the impact of the metal lid which had shattered his ribs and skull instantly. The other raiders look to where their crushed companion had landed with gaping mouths, they turn their heads back down to the crater in time to see a tall armored figure climbing out of the pod. the light from the full moon reflected off the giant man armor and golden visor giving him a frightening appearance, the armored man looked up to the ridge of the crater looking at the remaining Raiders as if waiting for them to do something.

The raiders stood there either scared to move or wondering it was just the chems messing with their heads, one of them brought up his gun and aimed at the giant "big or not that bastard going to pay for killing Henry" shouted the angry raider before firing at the giant man with his 10mm SMG and soon the others follow suit as they fire at the man along with him while shouting. The giant's armor started glowing when their bullets hit him and falling to the ground leaving him unscratched, in response to their hostility the armored figure brought out a oddly shape rifle from his back and started firing back as he brought two of the attacking raiders down in moments leaving only two left standing. One of them started to flee before being shot down by the other one who shouted at him angrily, "don't you dare run away you coward" after he finish talking and turn to see the armored man was now standing a foot from him which made the raider gasped in shock and fall back dropping his gun at the process.

The giant pick the man up by his ragged shirt who started whimpering as he began begging helplessly,

"p-please…don't kill me, don't kill me please" he look straight at his own reflection on the giant's visor and see how scared he looked. The Raider flinched when he heard a deep voice coming from the man as he hold him up in the air, "if you agreed to answer my questions, I just might do that" the raider hastily nodded his head while waiting for the giant man questions, "what exactly happen here?" the giant man asked his captive who soon answered "not sure exactly how it started, but a global war broke out that ended with nukes being fired from all over" once the raider gave the armored giant his answer, he could hear his captor sighing as he shook his head slowly before asking another question "is there any settlement near this location…with people who are friendlier than you and your friends?" the man asked his captive adding that last bit as well. "Um…your best bet would be Megaton, it the closest town from here" once the raider was finish his captor release him causing the Raider to fall to the ground on his ass and then slide down the crater leaving the scared Raider to flee for his life not wanting to take any chances of him changing his mind.

The armored man took out a gym bag from his pod as he drop it to the ground open and began stuffing a few other weapons, ammunition, and few pack of military graded food. "Chief…I pin point the location of that town the man told us about, also I located where the other H.E.V. pod had landed, Although I couldn't pinpoint the Forward Unto Dawn crash site. Oh and by the way, you made that man wet himself I think…if you hadn't notice" said a woman voice that emitted from the man helmet, "good work and I did from the sound of trickling water…or urine. Let's hope that someone there can give us more detail on what happen…and what going on" the man ,that the woman had call Chief, grab hold of a strap of a gym bag and hang it over his left shoulder as he then place his rifle onto his back which appear to have magnetically lock itself on to him. "John, you okay?" the concern woman spoke out his name as she could tell that something was bothering him, "I'm fine Cortana, it just…knowing that this was cause by humanity actions makes it hard to take in" John replied to the woman within his armor name Cortana. The woman didn't say anymore as John started heading toward the NAV-point that marked where Megaton is located, deciding it would be best to start there first before doing anything else.

:-:six in the morning at Megaton:-:

Clair awoke after hearing the loud beeping of the alarm from her pipboy then turn it off then rub at her eyes for a bit before getting up from her bed and began changing from her pajamas to her other clothing. After slipping her arms into the sleeves of her coat and making sure the belt was adjusted around her waist properly, Clair headed down stairs to find Dogmeat already up as it wagged it tail happily while he was waiting for her. Clair pet the top of Dogmeat head softly before walking up to Watsworth and retrieved her bag and her other belt with two holsters that hold her 10mm Pistol and her Sawn-off Shotgun, the bag has two improvise holsters for her Hunting Rifle -though the other one was empty- which Clair had sewed on to it so she could have her rifle with her. "Here your things madam, have a wonderful day" spoke the Robo-Butler which she politely thank him for handing her backpack and said her good byes before leaving her house after letting Dogmeat go through the doorway first before she did.

Clair was going to go down and get something to eat from the Stahl's little restaurant 'the Brass Lantern' at the center of town first before leaving on her quest to Galaxy News Radio Studio, but while she started heading down to the direct path to the place she spotted Slim having a discussion with a very tall man in a strange-looking green armor. Curious she walked up to them -besides the fact she was heading there anyway- "hey there Slim, who your tall friend?" the Vault-Girl asked looking up at the man in question, "morning Clair, this here is John and a strange fellow at that…no offense" the Sheriff finished looking to John who respond with a soft nod "none taken and we were actually talking about you." John replied looking to a surprise Clair as he watch her look to the Sheriff with her 'explain' face, "he was asking for some information about some things on how this place became a wasteland and what going on now, told him that his best chance would be Arlington Public Library and that Radio Studio that you're going too" Slim shrug a bit after finishing explaining and Clair began pondering as she look the Spartan over before speaking "I don't know…I like to get quickly and I don't want to be slowed down, at least you look like you can handle yourself with that get up you're in and your equipment" Clair pointed out while looking up at John face…or visor "Slimm told me about your search for your father, I'll won't slow you down…you can count on it" he added as the Spartan reach out his right hand waiting for the young Vault-Girl to take it "alright…it a deal then" Clair smile as she grasped John's offered hand and shook it lightly "now how bout we get something to eat before heading out" Clair stated as she began heading down deeper into town with Dogmeat trotting beside her "you coming or what?" Chair yelled up to the Spartan and she soon hear him following behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Both Halo and Fallout are not mine, they belong to the creators of them. This story and the OC's is the only things that are mine. Please give a review of what you think and what might need to be fix or changed.

Chapter 2: A little swim

The gate to megaton closes behind them as they began their long trek to the Galaxy News Radio Studio on foot, "so John, tell me more about yourself? It a long walk after all and it be a great way to past the time" Clair asked glancing over to where John was walking beside her "it _long_ and complicated, you might get confuse by it" he replied without even turning his head to look at her as she quickly replied in a mused tone "try me?" "Alright then" John answered as he began telling Clair about who he was as well as Cortana and much more. They were approaching a lake when he was in a middle of explaining about how both he and Cortana ended up here till he stop and look over to the lake, "Cortana…is this where it landed?" the Spartan asked as Cortana quickly answered him "yep…the pod landed in there somewhere, hope you're up for a little swim?" muse the A.I. as she answered him "you're not serious? That water is radiated…see" Clair argued as she held up her left arm letting it Geiger-counter go off showing her point on the subject of the lake being radiated "relax Clair, John armor emit a shielding barrier which _should_ protect him from the radiation" Cortana assured her calmly which the Vault girl crossed her arms and make a proceed gesture as she wave her hand toward the lake "alright then, but watch out for Mirelurks. I remember there being a nest near this lake" said Clair surveying the shoreline for any of them "Mirelurks?" John asked as he does the same, "they're a form of crustacean that mutated by being exposed to the nuclear radiation for a century or so, I'll look out for them with my rifle while you're in there" assured Clair as she took a seat on a rock with Dogmeat sitting beside her while the two of them watch their Spartan companion stepping into the water before diving in headfirst when he was waist-deep in the water.

It took only ten minutes for Chief swim to where the pod was located and now the only thing left to do was to get it out of the lake, John grab hold of the sides and plant his feet on the wet soil as he began lifting it up at a slow process "doesn't this thing have a buoyant capability?" grunt John as he clinch his teeth and pulled on the pod harder "it should…but it could've gotten damage from the impact, you could tip it over and force it open as it would go automatically once open" explain Cortana and John began swimming behind it in order to push the pod forward enough so he could pry the chamber open. It was nearly tilting forward when he stop after hearing faint gunshots above the water, _"what she doing up there?" _John thought as he was about to head up till he notice red dots on his motion-radar

:-:several minutes earlier above the surface:-:

Above the surface Clair was putting her weight on her Hunting Rifle as she lean forward from boredom till she hear Dogmeat growling and barking at something, Clair look to where Dogmeat was staring at and notice something moving in the water from the other side of lake and it wasn't till one of them showed their back that she knew what they were "Mirelurks…Dogmeat stay" Clair order before she brought up her rifle and began waiting for one of them to show their backs again to show her where they were, deep down she was worried about John and hoping that he could handle himself under the water. Clair caught one of them breaking the surface and took fire as she aim for it, her heart skip a beat as she notice it beginning to swimming toward them after hitting it back with her second shot "shit!" she yelled as she continue shooting at it whenever she got a clear shot and hoping that she can kill it before it get to the shore.

:-:present time in the lake depths:-:

Seeing that one of the dots was moving toward him, John turn around in time to see the front of a large shellfish creature charging straight at him as it ram right into him which nearly knocked out his shield from the impact. Whirling off of it curved head and quickly recovered from the impact John look around for his attacker and soon saw the creature circling back to him and from it appearance the Spartan could only guess that it was a Mirelurk "didn't imagine them being that big," John remarked while preparing himself for the next attack as he grasp both hands together and slam down on top of it head just before the Mirelurk was about to make a second attempt at ramming into him. John counter-attack manage to knock it out for a moment as well as leaving a faint indent where he had struck "tough shell, remind me of the hunters a bit" John pointed out before he pulled his right arm back with his right hand clinch tightly in a fist and brought it colliding into the Mirelurk face such before it could regain consciousness as John fist broke through it softer spot and enter it insides thus killing it instantly "and they always have a weak spot" John clarified before he pull his fist out of the dead creature and he watch it float up to the surface. John swam back behind the pod as he slam his foot forward making it tip forward some more which also forced the chamber to pop open releasing the inflatable yellow tubing as it soon began floating up slowly while John to push it toward shore.

:-:present time above the surface:-:

Clair was at the process of reloading her rifle with a clip of fresh bullets till she saw the Mirelurk surfacing and charging toward her, she roll to the right in order to avoid being hit by it, unfortunately dropping her hunting rifle at the process, when she got to her feet in a crouched position she draw out her Sawn-off Shotgun and took a moment to check to see it was loaded as she force the barrel half down to see the two shells loaded inside each of the two barrels then Clair quickly close it shut just in time to see the Mirelurk striking at Dogmeat as he bark at while leaping away from it claws. Clair took aim at it back and fire the first round as the metal pellets struck it hard back which made it turn around and charge straight at her. Clair quickly replace the fired round before pressing the button on her Pipboy setting off her V.A.T.S. as she zoom in on it face while everything began slowing down as she fired the first round releasing a spray of metal pellets into the charging Mirelurk's face, doing little damage however, the second shot was more effective as gotten close enough to receive the full force of the blast causing it face to explode. Claire move away as she watch it fall to the ground next to her, Clair sighed in relief knowing that her last shot killed it as V.A.T.S. switch off after the moment the second shot was fired and began recharging itself.

"Nice shot" someone remarked from behind her as she turn around to see John pulling a large object to shore "so those are Mirelurks? You didn't say how big they were" John said before he glance over to Clair to see her head cock to the right with a brow raised "guess it slip my mind, you don't seem to be badly hurt though" Clair remark back before reloading her shotgun and stuffing it back in it holster "guessing that the pod you went after?" Clair asked him as she look at it "yep…don't stand to close" John replied as he moved away from it and slam his clinch fist against the side such before Clair about asked why she yelp as the door of the H.E.V. pod pop off it and flew about half a mile before finally landing to a halt "that why" John replied as if he knew what she was about to say then began stuffing his gym bag full of the ammunition along some other firearms that were store inside it. Clair whistle at the sight of them "nice collection of you got there" Clair complemented as she look over them till she saw that John was looking up at her which made her make a confuse expression "what?" she asked him as she was soon given her answer when she watch the Spartan wave his hand over the ones he hasn't packed yet "take your pick" he said waiting for her response, "what? you're going to give me one…whatever one I picked?" she question as if she didn't hear him right and was given a nod from the armored soldier as he spoke "think of it as payment for letting me tag along" he then waited watching her look them over again. Clair wasn't sure what to pick till she set her eyes on scoped rifle and made a smile before speaking "I'll take that one" she declared pointing to it and John kindly handed the rifle to her as well as pulling out several box-shape magazine "I take it you're into using rifles?" John asked her as he zip his gym bag close and slip the strap over his head letting the bag rest on his left thigh, "well ever since my father gave me a BB gun for my tenth birthday, I pretty much became a mastered in using a rifle" Clair answered while she stuff her old hunting rifle inside it holster and stuffing her newly acquired rifle into the second one -which has a few snap-on buttons along it side for a quick retrieval- "I only gotten better with firearms after my G.O.A.T. exam declared me as a Security Guard, though they took my pistol away after a little mishap once" Clair added as she avoided eye contact.

John was almost about to ask about that last part before he remember something else and asked her that instead "hey…since I told you my life-story, care to fill me in about yours?" John asked making a quick check of the pod interior incase he forgot anything. Clair ponder for a moment before finally speaking "well…I guess I should, only fair right? Right, so where to start?" Clair paused for a moment on what to start with Well, perhaps I should by telling you my full name. Clair Keyes, only daughter of James Keyes…" Clair started as she began telling her life story to John, who was now believing Cortana theory even more after hearing Clair's full name. Clair told him almost everything she would share, about her life in the vault and how things gotten bad after her father had suddenly left as well as what she had done during her life out on the wasteland. John listen to every word she spoke while they continue they're way as they soon reached bridge that would take them to the entrance of a metro station, once they crossed it to the other side , then they would travel on through the tunnels till they reached GNR Studio. "We should be there soon after we cross the bridge" Clair announced after checking the map on her pipboy, "hey, sorry about your friend Jonas. I have my fare share of losing some good friends too…it never easy at first, but you get used to it later on" John explain looking down at her from his left "thank you…for your concern, what was it like to kill someone for the first time?" Clair asked turning to speak to him face to face "I killed a lot people in my lifetime…I didn't even hesitated when I have to kill someone for the first time" John plainly explain then he look up at the horizon and notice how much time had past, "we better get going before it get dark" John declared as he started crossing the bridge not noticing Clair looking at him _"neither did I, neither did I" then she started following him across the bridge with Dogmeat right behind her._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Both Halo and Fallout are not mine, they belong to the creators of them. This story and the OC's is the only things that are mine. Please give a review of what you think and what might need to be fix or changed.

Chapter 3: Journey through the tunnel

The trio was a few yards away from the entrance to the metro station till Dogmeat started sniffing the air and began making a low growl which cause John to glance at his motion radar and brought his hand up as a signal to stop "what is it?" Clair asked stopping beside John and looking at him "we got company" explain John saying it softly enough for her to hear. Clair took a quick look at her pipboy and see that her compass was showing a red icon on the line indicating that there were hostiles to their left, she push back the flap of coat and she slowly unclasped the holster on her right thigh gripping her 10mm pistol while John was doing the same as he reach for his own pistol as he flew his fingers slightly. Thing was quiet except for Dogmeat growling till there was loud yelling along with someone shouting "time to DIE!" then a group of large yellowish green men run out of their hiding spots and charge at them while a few other hang back as they started shooting with their rifles. John shielded Clair from being hit by some of their shots as he fire his semi-automatic pistol at the two charging giants wielding Sledgehammers "Super Mutants!" Clair shouted while drawing her own pistol and fire at the ones firing their guns as she watch Dogmeat lunge at one of the closer one that John had manage to cripple it right arm, the wounded Mutant was soon on the ground yelling as Dogmeat bite into it other arm savagely. John place his pistol back on to his thigh and quickly pull out his Assault Rifle and took aim at the Mutant that was such about to strike Dogmeat with it's weapon before having it head exploded into chunks from a accurate headshot from John, the Spartan then took aim at the two farther back and shot one of their Hunting Rifle out of its hands then filled it chest with holes and the Super Mutant soon falls down on it back dead.

It took a good while before the four attackers were soon on the ground dead, "what were those things?" John asked while watching Clair walking up to one of the four corpses before answering him "Super Mutants…don't know that much about them except that they're cannibalistic and very aggressive to those that aren't them…except for Ghouls at least they attacked them." Clair explain to him before she started looking through the dead Mutant's pockets "what are you doing?" John asked walking up beside her and saw her pulling some caps out of it pockets before looking up at him "scavenging…five caps, thank you Mr. Mutty" she muse patting it bald head lightly and walk to the other one that Dogmeat manage to kill after tearing into its throat. "Why you doing that exactly?" asked the confused Spartan and was given a annoyed look from the Vault-Girl before she began explaining to him calmly "because it one of many things people do around here to survive, scavenge things that are still either useful or edible" Clair get back to going through the other dead Super Mutant body as something such occur to her "hey John…what kind of bullets does my rifle take?" she asked looking over to where he was still standing "it take 50. Caliber" John answered which causes Clair to make a long whistling sound after hearing what the bullets were before he added kindly "if you're worried about not having enough ammo then relax, I gave you enough to last you awhile…if you don't use it very often of course" when he finish speaking he then crouch down and started giving Dogmeat some attention till the dog ears perked and ran off into where the Super Mutants came from leaving the other two with confuse expression on their faces then they followed him after hearing the dog barking, when they got there they found Dogmeat sniffing at a bound woman -that clearly needed a bath- Clair was the first to action as she took out her Combat Knife from under her coat and cut the rope freeing the woman wrists "thank you…I thought I was a goner till I saw them leave and then there was gunfire and…well I'm guessing you guys took care of them seeing how you're still alive, again thank you so much" said the freed woman as she give Clair a hug before running past John "well…at least we did a good thing, come on let keep moving" said Clair as she left the small campsite and started walking toward the stairs to the Farragut West Metro Station with John and Dogmeat following behind her.

:-:twelve minutes later in the tunnels:-:

John was putting in a new clip into his Assault Rifle after his first encounter with Feral Ghouls which Clair had already explaining about them and the more _friendlier Ghouls, "so…Ghouls are normal people that survive the bombing of the Great War long ago, but gotten a ghoulish appearance from strong exposer of radiation. And the Feral Ghouls are such those who lost their sanity after a prolong exposer radiation thus making them extremely hostile…correct?" John asked after retelling himself her explanation while placing his rifle on his back letting the magnetism to lock it in. "Yep…at least that what I was told by my friend Gob…who is also a Ghoul, hm…I bet it getting dark outside" Clair said taking a look at the time on her Pipboy "should we stop and rest till morning?" asked the Spartan who have no problem in continuing onward if she chooses not too, "hmm…nah we can keep going, we could get some rest at the radio station once we get there" Clair clarified then stop after they reached the end of the tunnel that led them to another station._

_They looked around and found it slightly odd that they haven't encounter anyone or anything till Dogmeat began growling that cause them to grow cautious and reached for their weapons before hearing someone shouting down to them from above "don't move!" both John and Clair slowly look up to see a few Raiders pointing rifles at them as well as noticing few more closing in on them from both sides "wow!…a effective ambush from Raiders, now I've seen everything" Clair yell up to the one barking orders, "you just caught us low on Chems is all, a few aching headaches…but it tolerable" explain the leading Raider smiling then continue speaking "now the question is…what to do with you" the Leading raider asked himself while John took the time to survey the area till he recognize one of them and stare straight at the Raider for a few minutes till the Raider started shaking and stuttering suggested "why don't we…um let them go through?" once he said that all the other raiders look at him and shouted in unison "what!?" the clearly timid Raider swallowed down his fear as he explain why "h-he the reason we should let them pass, we got no chance against him" after finishing another raider -clearly a woman- yelled at him while motioning the barrel of her Assault Rifle at John "him!…how he so tough huh? All he wearing is a strange looking green armor…holy shit! Is that the guy you told us about?" the female Raider asked getting a nod from the timid Raider, "well now…here I thought he was just under some chems and imagine it or something, well seeing how you appear to be so damn dangerous…we got no choice but to let you pass. Hell! you got rid of our Ghoul problem, so think of it as a thank you" declare the leading Raider then he signal the others to stand down. "You made some friends it seems" mused Clair as she headed toward the disable escalators with Dogmeat trotting up beside her, John look straight up at the leading Raider seeing if the man was lying or not then follow them as they left the Raider's camp and step outside the station and into the ruins of Chevy Chase. _


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Both Halo and Fallout are not mine, they belong to the creators of them. This story and the OC's is the only things that are mine. Please give a review of what you think and what might need to be fix or changed.

Author's Note: I've made five other chapters besides the four I've posted, I'm giving these a week or so for everyone to read and give their review, then I'll post the other five for everyone to read.

Chapter 4: Brotherhood and the Mutants

"Look like the Radio Studio is just a block or so from here, let get moving shall we" clarified the Vault-Girl as she started walking up on a broken up concrete stairs with Dogmeat right behind and John just a few steps behind them. Once they got to the top the trio was greeted with familiar ugly faces of Super Mutants, but before they could react somebody else attack them first as the two Mutants were showered by a barrage of red beams of light and a spray of bullets and in minutes the last Mutant fell to the ground and crumble to ashes instantly. Both John and Clair were Speechless as they watch the whole scene take place before their eyes, when they go to see the group that did it, they were approached by a group of three people in gray bulky armor. Only one was wearing a helmet while the other two weren't, a woman with blonde hair pull into a ponytail step up to them with a frown on her face "what are two doing wandering around at night, don't you know where you are?" the woman asked looking the two over then to their canine companion "of course…we're in Chevy Chase, which is a portion of D.C., we only came here to get to the Galaxy News Radio Studio" Clair explain then introduce herself to the woman while John was giving their "rescuers" a look over, then John quickly notices the woman was now looking up at him "Master Chief Petty Officer John-117…ma'am" John spoke finishing with a saluting posture figuring that she was a trained soldier as well as the ranking officer of her group, "at ease…hm…never seen that kind of armor before" the woman look John over before introducing herself to them as well "Sentinel Sarah Lyons, I lead the Lyons Pride of the Brotherhood of Steel." "I thought those armor look familiar…at least what people had described them to me" spoke Clair then she quickly asked Sarah if the way they came would take them to GNR Studio and was answered with a nod. Clair smiled and was about to run past her only to stop when Sarah held up her hand "I can't allow you to go through, there a large group of Super Mutants hold up there and you'll would just get in our way" said Sarah as she then explain the reason why the Lyons Pride was here the first place. "Mutants or not I'm going, and nothing you say or do will stop me" Clair replied locking eyes with Sarah showing that she was serious in what she said, "alright…you and your friend can tag along with us, just try not to get in the way okay" spoke Sarah then she turn and started crossing the improvised bridge made of planks of wood.

Clair took a deep breath before following the Lyons Pride along with John and Dogmeat, they soon saw two other Brotherhood Soldiers at a turning point, one was taking cover before moving out to shoot down a charging Super Mutant while the other was lying down on some flatten out cardboard boxes. Sarah began talking to the one crouching while one of her squad mates name Vargas was looking over the one lying on the ground, John surveyed the area ahead of them and could see a few more Mutants patrolling near the entrance of a broken-up building "new recruits?" the crouching soldier asked looking at both Clair and John who then welcome them after Sarah explain who they are. "Vargas…how Jennings?" Sarah asked looking over to where he was crouched who respond with a slow shook of his head before standing up, "damn it…alright then, CHARGE!" shouted Sarah as she and the rest of the Brotherhood Soldiers began charging at the Mutants along with John and Clair close behind them, the two Mutants on ground level were carrying Chinese Assault Rifles and was more heavily armored. Sarah soon notice another one on the second floor shooting at them with a Hunting Rifle "crap!…someone shoot that-" Sarah partially shouted before a loud gunshot cut her off and she watch the Super Mutant fall down face first to the ground after being shot in the chest, Sarah look to her right to see that Clair took the shoot with her new Sniper Rifle that John had given her as she remain crouched and took down another one that tried to take it fallen comrade place on the second floor, Clair look around for John as Dogmeat was beside her after she telling him to stay close to her till she said otherwise. "John!" Clair shout to the Spartan direction as she saw a Mutant wielding a much bigger hammer known as the Super Sledge behind him, Clair was about to shoot the Charging Mutant before it could attack John only to watch him grab the base of Super Mutant weapon and punch its bottom jaw with a strong upper-cut causing the Super Mutant to let go of its Super Sledge allowing John to use it against the ugly giant as he slammed it on to the right side of it head sending him flying to the left and into a stone wall. Clair whistle at John amazing counter-attack watching him drop the giant hammer and charging into the building along with the Lyons Pride as Clair and Dogmeat soon followed. They fought through Super Mutant that was within the Building before getting the plaza of GNR Studio and helped the remaining group of guards to take care of the remainder of the Super Mutants, "wow! guess I underestimated you two" Sarah apologetically remarked before she giving her team orders to check the area for anything. Clair was at the process of looking over a type of launcher which she believe to be a Fat Man as she was examining it Clair was listening to Vargas and Reddin talking and could see what Sarah meant by how arrogant Reddin is as the Vault-Girl hold back a laugh when Vargas scolded Reddin for discharging her firearm.

John was looking around the area before seeing a red dot on his Motion-Radar then look to where Reddin was standing, a roar was heard behind the wall of piled up cars followed by a loud banging "Reddin get out of there, Behemoth!" shouted Vargas and Clair turn around in time to see John running toward Reddin with something in his hand. Everything went in slow-motion as they watch the Spartan throwing Reddin to a safer distant from the cars and leap to where she had landed while throwing a large egg-shape object into the ground near their feet, a faint flash of light glared such as the cars exploded sending scraps of metal and rubble flying. When the smoke and dust had cleared to reveal a gigantic Super Mutant, well-known to be entitle as Behemoth, which had bashed it way into the plaza using a fire hydrant that was still attach to a long straight pipes as a improvise club. Dogmeat lunge at it as he began barking and snarling at the monster till hearing Clair shouting at him to come back which the dog soon did after leaping away from the Behemoth swung club, Sarah and her Lyons Pride fire their weapons at the monster while keeping clear from it club and won't get in Clair line of fire way as she shoulder her newly acquired Fat Man after she had turn on her V.A.T.S. and zoomed in on the Behemoth's head before pulling the trigger launching the loaded Mini-Nuke into the air. The Mini-Nuke propel itself in a arched trajectory as it soon collided on to the Monster face exploded instantly from impact creating a miniature mushroom cloud, when the dust and smoke cleared the Behemoth remained standing with it face and upper body burnt from the blast, but from the way it struggle to stay standing shows that the blast did it job as the Behemoth soon fell facedown on the ground creating a puff of dirt and dust from it landing. Few of the Brotherhood Soldiers were about to cheer till they remember what happen just a moment ago as they watch Vargas and Clair shouting two names, "John!…Reddin!" the two of them shouted while looking around and continue doing this for several minutes before Clair notice Dogmeat sniffing at a mound of dirt then started digging into it before having to backed up and bark as they soon watch the dirt pile moving till a tall green figure rose from the dirt mound as the dirt crumble away from it. "John!" Clair shouted and was about to run to her friend before seeing the Spartan pulling someone else out from the dirt which Vargas shouted the name of the second person after recognizing who it was "Reddin!" then the two run over to them while Sarah lean back against the wall behind her sighing in relief that they're alive.

"Reddin, you're alive!" Vargas yelled happily watching her brush the dirt off her armor while John does the same, "h-how you guys survived and what was that light we saw before the explosion" Clair asked trying to keep herself from crying and from hugging her friend. John reach down and pick up a black egg-shape object from the ground before giving their answer on the subject "with this…it create a dome-shape barrier which is much stronger than the shield my armor emits, I'm just glad it lasted long enough to save us from both blasts" John finish looking at Clair as if he knew that she caused the second explosion, "hey Big Guy, thank for saving my ass back there. Remind me that I owe you a cold bottle of beer or Nuka-Cola if you're not a drinker" said Reddin thanking John who gave her a nod before she headed toward the studio while looking for her Assault Rifle on the way. Clair went over where she had drop the Fat Man and picked it up before she too started heading toward the studio till she stop and whistle for Dogmeat to follow her inside, John was about to join them before Vargas lightly grasped his shoulder before speaking "thank for keeping her safe John" then John he patted Vargas' shoulder as well before he spoke "you're welcome, she not that bad for a soldier…once you look past the rough spots of course" after he finish speaking he and started heading to GNR Studio.

John was waiting down stairs with Dogmeat while waiting for Clair to return once she finish talking to

Three Dog, John can wait before he talked to him although he doesn't seem to no longer need to after what he had learned on the way here. "Hey John…can I talk to you for a bit?" Sarah asked while waving him over which he soon did and when he got there she started off with thanking him for what he had done earlier before getting to the main reason why she called him over "John…I'm not sure how to asked this but, after seeing you fight and me and Vargas been talking it over. How would you like to join the Brotherhood of Steel, you might not be joining the Lyons Pride though…haven't consider that possibility yet" Sarah added before continuing "such think about it, before you decide okay. I need to do discuss it with the Elder first anyways, by the way…could we have that thing you used earlier…if it not a bother of course" Sarah asked after speaking and then having to quickly catch the egg-shape devise in both hands after John had toss it to her before he started heading back to where he was a moment ago "it doesn't work after being already gotten used and as for your offer, I'll think about it" John finish after adding the last part then lean back on the wall next to Dogmeat as he reach down to softly pet Dogmeat's head till he was panting happily. After some time passed Dogmeat look over to the stairs that Clair took watch her walking down them and was soon greeted by Dogmeat as he give her a lick in the face after hoisting himself upright by placing it fronts paws on her lap. "So what he had to say?" John asked while holding back a chuckle while he watch Dogmeat slobber her face, "well…he asked me to do something for him first, but I'll explain it to you in the morning…because I'm beat" she clarified as she stretch out her arms while yawning to prove her point and was given a start from Sarah after she appear behind her and she apologies for startling her and then told them that there two extra mattresses that they can used, Clair thanked her and they followed Sarah as she show them to their mattresses and left John and Clair to get themselves relax on their beds as they were soon soundly asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

disclaimer: Both Halo and Fallout are not mine, they belong to the creators of them. This story and the OC's is the only things that are mine.

Chapter 5: Moira dangerous research

It was nearing eleven o'clock in the morning as Clair, John, and Dogmeat was half-way to Megaton after exiting the Farragut West Metro Station, they agreed to go there so that Clair could drop off her Fat Man at her house as well as to do a few other things while there. "So you and Three Dog made a deal that if you can retrieve a relay dish from a museum to replace the broken up one on top of the Washington Monument, then he'll tell you the discussion he had with your father and his current whereabouts" John said after retelling of what Clair had told him during their trek through the tunnels, "that right…you don't think he'll keep his end of the bargain?" Clair asked looking over to her right where John was walking beside her and watch him shake his head "he doesn't fit the type that would lie, seeing what he does with his 'fighting the good fight' and such" John replied looking back at her for a brief moment. "So what did you two discuss anyway?" Clair asked looking straight ahead of her, "such the bits and pieces I didn't know, you pretty much told me a good amount of the things on our way up there anyways" John answered her as he too look ahead as they were closing in on the exit of the Station. "What did you tell him about yourself? I'm pretty sure he had brought that subject up" Clair asked him after adding that last bit, "told him we'll discuss that another time we meet again" John answered and she nod in response before they step out through the doorway and began making their way back to Megaton.

:-:several hours later:-:

The door of Megaton closes after they had entered through the entrance way and the group departed as Clair head over to her house with Dogmeat while John go off looking for this shop that Clair told him to wait for her to join him, unfortunately John gotten a tad lost and ended up finding the bar that was own by a man name Moriarty, if the sign that read 'Moriarty's Saloon' wasn't a obvious clue. "Well now, aren't you a sight to see" spoke a old man with a Irish accent who was leaning back on the wall next to the saloon closed door while he smoked a lit cigarette, "Moriarty I presumed" John remark giving the man a look over as he watch him chuckle a bit before speaking "that I am, how you guess?" Moriarty asked with a cocky smile on his face "Clair and Slim told me about you and what you look like…they also say I should be cautious of you" John added before starting to walk away from the Irishmen then stop when he heard the old man laugh about that last bit as he replied with that same cocky smile "now what a old man like myself do to a big guy in a crazy-looking armor like yourself hm? Boy don't believe everything people tell you, cause deep down I'm really such a honest old man trying to make a living in this _dreadful_ wasteland like everyone else" when he finish speaking a well familiar woman voice added in some _missed_ details with a hint of hatred in her tone "who also try blackmailing people, treat Gob like shit, and have Nova sleep with men to pay off the debt she owe him while charging her rent and so forth. Oh and a greedy old man to boot, incase I forgot to mention that part" after the woman finish speaking the two men look to the source to find Clair with her arm cross and glaring at Moriarty. "Ah Miss Keyes, why must a lovely lass like yourself use such petty insults" Moriarty kindly remark and give them a wave of goodbye before entering his saloon, Clair spat on the metal floor in front of the door before passing John and gesture for him to follow her as they head to Moira's store.

"Hey Clair! How goes the father hunting?" asked the red head woman as she saw the two enter her shop from the behind her desk, the woman was wearing a faded blue button-up jumpsuit with some blotches of grease on it. "not so well, but I'm making progress at least. So how your book coming along?" Clair replied before asking the woman which John could only guess was Moira. "I just finish adding the part about how to handle injuries, I even had the time to do some work on the repellent compounds and manage to make it Mole Rat safe…at least it won't blow their heads off, I made it to act as a form of pheromones that would drive them away because of their strong sense of smell…it might even work on some of the other animals too, those with noses I mean" Moira explain after adding the part about a small mammal called a skunk and that she based it on how the small animal drive predators away, "don't tell me that you want me to go Mole hunting with it?" Clair asked while managing to hold back a groan "well…I almost wanted to asked, but seeing how you were planning to head out yesterday I decided against it and asked Jericho instead…after telling him that I'll supply him two months worth of cigarette, added another two month worth of them for the intensive work he put into testing it and how it worked the way I hope it would" Moira assured her after she finish talking about the subject she handed Clair a Paint Gun with the words M.R.R. -Mole. Rat. Repellent.- written on a strip of tape. "So…you here to get some supplies or did you wanted to help get the second chapter finish?" Moira asked with a smile on her face as she look directly at the Vault-Girl, "yep…well maybe, you mind filling me in on what third chapter involves?…just out of curiosity" Clair asked her and was soon answered by the red head instantly "well of course, the third chapter is about looking into the history of how people live their lives after the Great War and what to do when dealing with Pre-War Technology" after Moira finish telling them that she then also added on where she was planning on having Clair go to which gave the Vault-Girl a idea when she heard Arlington Public Library being mention as she glance to where John was standing then gave the Red Head a offer "hey Moira, how bout I go do the last part of second chapter while my friend here get the third one started…he actually was planning on going to that library even, what you think?" Clair offered after she added that part in hope of helping John and getting this insane research done with as she almost nearly died a few times doing these field research. Moira pondered on it for a moment as she give John a look over before giving her answer "why not…it would actually be faster this way also, since the Arlington Public Library is much farther than the Mirelurk's nest is located…okay let get started shall we" Moira said excitedly then began telling the two what their task are as well as what to do in order to get the promise bonus then they left after Moira gave the directions and handing a device Clair need to plant at the nest site.

Outside Moira's Craterside Supply Clair gave frustrated as she spoke out of what Moira asked to NOT do while going through the underground facility of the Anchorage Memorial "not kill any of the Mirelurks…_not kill any of them at all, damn that woman and her crazy research ideas…you don't think she heard me do you?" Clair added after realizing she insulted the woman outside her shop and was given a shrug by her tall Spartan companion "well…despite all of that, she really not that bad of a person once you get to know her and she does have good intentions for doing this since we're in a dangerous place after all" Clair truthfully added before they to headed to Clair's house to get some of their things ready for tomorrow morning as it was nearly the afternoon and it would take John almost a full day to get to the library and back. John was the last to enter when he was instantly greeted by Watsworth which nearly gave him a start and cause both Cortana and Clair to laugh from his reaction, John just shook his head lightly before he softly smack the side of his helmet to shut Cortana up. After things settle down John began taking a look around the main floor of the place before asking Clair a slightly important subject "um…where exactly would I sleep?" asked John looking the place over and can tell that there only one bedroom upstairs, "oh yeah umm…I don't know really…there my bed, but we both know that never going to happen…hmm…we could go around and ask the residents if they have a bed to give or we can go to Springvale and scavenge for one to use. Although they'll probably all torn up…or the place been cleaned out of mattresses" said Clair adding in some of their options, "how bout this, I'll go out and see if I can scavenge a blanket or something while you go around the town and ask if anyone have a spare bed to give away, just in case they want payment" Clair suggested before tossing John a small pouch that made a metallic jingling noise once he caught it "there should be enough Caps in there, hope you're good at bartering as you are at shooting" muse the Vault-Girl making a small smirk from her remark, "Bottle Caps?…" John ask after taking a look inside the pouch and finding it filled with caps of different variety of colors "they're used as currency since all of the paper money are too worn to used as well as the coin ones" explain Clair as she also added in few other details John would need to know about the trade with caps though it was pretty simple then they left the house and get to work before it get dark out._


	6. Chapter 6

disclaimer: Both Halo and Fallout are not mine, they belong to the creators of them. This story and the OC's is the only things that are mine.

Chapter 6: A stroll around Megaton

John was walking along the town while asking any of the townsfolk if they had any extra beds willing to give up which ended up with a similar answer "sorry…we don't have one to spare" after the last person he had ask John figure that he should see if Moira have one to give away. John was just passing Moriarty's Saloon when he heard the same Irish dialect voice of it owner "I hear you're looking for a bed to sleep in?" Moriarty said then he took a drag of his lit cigarette "what is it to you?" John question looking over to see that the old man was at the same spot from the last time they made acquaintance to one another, "just curious and perhaps interested. I thought you and the girl were real close…if you catch my meaning of _close_" the old man smirk after adding that part which made John wanting to punch that smile off his face "we're not like that, now if that all you wanted to know I'll be going" John coldly replied while working real hard to resist the urge to punching this man, which would've kill the old Irishmen instantly. "Easy now…no need for such hostility, I have a bed I'm willing to give or at least Nova is willing to share hers…for the right price of course" Moriarty offered adding in that last bit while having that smirk on his bearded face "not interested" John instantly answered then began walking away from Moriarty "you didn't even think it over boy, Nova is quite a talented lass when it come to being a bedmate" Moriarty spoke still insisting on the offer "I _said_ no and that final, I can tell that she a friend of Clair's and I'm not someone that would go so low as to do that. Were done talking, Moriarty" John told him as he added the last part in a cold tone in his voice and Moriarty only took another drag from his cigarette before dropping it to the ground and grind it out with the toe of his shoed foot then entered his Saloon. "You should've just punch him, the world be better off without a scumbag like him around" spoke Cortana showing that she clearly dislike the man along with everyone else in town did, John didn't say anything as he entered Moira's shop.

After half hour pass John left Craterside Supply pushing a old trunk outside which had a few metal boxes stored inside it, he then picked up a mattress and metal bed frame that was resting against the wall of the store beside the doorway which he soon tied both the mattress and the metal bed frame on top of the trunk so he could carry all three of them easier as he soon manage to get it resting on his shoulder. John said his good byes to Moira who did that same before closing the door, then he started heading to Clair place. John heard some children laughter as he let a young boy run pass him, but before he started though he felt someone bumping into him which was followed by a sound of a girl shouting ouch making John turn and look down to see a little girl sitting on the ground while looking up at him with a awestruck face "you alright?" John asked before he offering her his hand to help her up "uh-huh…you're that guy Harden's dad told him about" the girl said then grasped his hand and was soon on her feet "my name Maggie, what yours?" Maggie asked while still looking up at him "it John, glad you're okay. I got somewhere to go and I think your friend is waiting for you" John replied as he nodded to where Harden was standing. The girl nodded and say her good byes to John before joining Harden leaving him free to continue his walk to Clair's house.

Clair was surprised when she watch John pushing in the stuff he had gotten from Moira which he had explain when he gave her back the pouch with still some caps left inside "wow! how much did she charged you for these?" Clair asked him after she counted out the remaining caps in pouch, "about a hundred, said that she didn't want to charge me too much for agreeing to lending a hand with her research project" grunted John while lifting up his bought things before walking upstairs and entered second room next to hers, he soon began getting to work on placing where the bed as well as the trunk and boxes would be. After he had finish setting everything up he began unpacking the guns and ammunition from his gym bag as he place the firearms in the trunk while the ammunition goes into the metal boxes, John was such finish before hearing a soft cough at the doorway as he soon turn to find Clair holding some folded up clothing and a pair boots "found these while scavenging Springvale, figure you would like get out of that armor of yours and into something _more _comfortable…I'll let you change, I'm going to see what in the fridge for dinner" Clair added after handing John the clothes and boots then shut the door leaving him with to his business while she headed down the steps.

John place the given clothing and began the process of removing his armor as he removed his helmet and place it on the bed with the visor facing away from him. "Oh please, like I'm going to look" muse Cortana while John continue on by unclamping and removing the padding that makes up his Mark VI armor, after he had them removed he pull down the zipper of his black jumpsuit that he wear underneath the armor, John took the moment of peeling off the harden gel that covered up the old wounds from his arms and upper torso then he pulled out a towel from the gym bag along with two bottles of purified water that Watsworth had given him earlier ago, he damped the towel with the water and started wiping down his upper body cleaning off any remaining residue on him. After some time had past John was now in the clothing that Clair gave him as he slip into the white T-shirt after he had put on the brown cargo pants then John slip his feet into the boots before tying the laces up, John retrieved his helmet and tuck it under his arm so let Cortana wouldn't be cooped up in a small room then he left and started heading down stairs. Clair look up to the steps in time to see John walking down giving him a look over while marveling at the sight of his muscularly fit body, there were a few scars along his right arm, his face was quite handsome with a dimpled chin that jutted out slightly with a scar that curved along the corner of his right eye, his hair was dark brown styled in a form of a buss-cut though it had grown slightly shaggy from not getting attention, Clair could barely make out the grayed area showing where bristles of facial hair were shaven. The Vault-Girl could obliviously tell that John was somewhere around his forties as his appearance wasn't too age to be any older than that, "wow…so that what you like under that armor, wasn't what I expected" Clair remark looking away from him before explaining that the fridge was empty and suggested that they go down to the Brass Lantern then she walked to the door with Dogmeat beside her. John nodded then place his helmet in one of the lockers that didn't have a door and join them as they exit the house leaving the place slightly quiet till Cortana attempted in making a conversion with Watsworth, which never happen as the Mr. Handy robot turn himself off and began charging up his battery.

:-:down at the Brass Lantern:-:

"My word, is that John?" asked Jenny making a faint gasp once she saw the two approaching and instantly took notice of John dress up in his new attire "I was shock seeing him too, though I wasn't that surprise" Clair remark before taking her seat along with John while their canine companion lied down in front of a dish on the floor that Jenny soon placed a nice Brahmin Steak which he soon began chowing down his given dinner. Jenny shook her head softly staring at the two after giving them some food along with some drinks "Clair sure made a _fine_ catch, when she fished you out of water John" once she finish Clair spitted out a spray of her drink to her left so to not spray anyone "we're _not _like that Jenny, I consider him as a friend than that it! hell I got a guy waiting for me back at the vault" Clair objected adding that part to it as well which made Jenny give a surprised look before smiling as she rest her elbows on the table staring at John "oh really?…tell me _handsome_, is there some lucky girl out there waiting for you too?" Jenny asked watching wider John eyes widen from her question as he swallow down some of his food before speaking "um…well kind of…at least I'm hoping she is" John answered while trying to not sound depress on subject "well she a lucky girl then" Jenny declared before seeing to the other customers at the table leaving John be knowing there was sense of sorrow in his voice. After the two had finish eating they said their good byes and headed back up to Clair place to get some sleep so they'll be rested up tomorrow, they were welcomed back by both Watsworth and Cortana, who then told John to never leave her here again explaining how boring it is with Watsworth since he was sleeping during the whole time they were gone. Clair was shock to see how the Mr. Handy robot heatedly reacted to Cortana insult, which gotten into a intense argument. After the two manage to cool things down between the A.I. and Robo-butler, Clair and John went to their separate rooms to get some sleep while Dogmeat takes is spot on the rug in the living room.

:-:John's nightmare:-:

_John was in his armor as he walked through a field of tall grass that reached half-way up to his waist, it was a clear starlit night as John looked up at the full moon and marveled at the sight for a moment till there was a bright light forming about many miles from where he stood. John look over to where it was and his face practically paled as he stared at a large blazing beam from a Covenant Ship, he stared at it for a moment longer ad then notice a figure several yards from him that stood between him and incinerating beam of energy as it bright light made it difficult to recognized the person. John eyes widen after managing to make out the person appearance and instantly shouted the person name "Kelly!" once he shouted her name she turn to face him as her hair flailed with the blowing wind "you promise me…you promise you be there for me, to keep me safe…to keep my home safe from this fate" Kelly Shouted back at him then slowly turn and stared back at the beam which was now slowly beginning to move toward them. "Kelly move away from it! Kelly!" John shouted warning her of the coming threat as he tried to run toward her but every step he took felt like he was being held down by something as if he was waist-deep in thick mud while he continue in getting to Kelly before it was too late foe them to escape it wrath, "I'm sorry John, but you can't save me from this…you failed, now we must pay the price" Kelly told him turning her head to look to where he was and then time seem to be at a standstill as the beam finally had reached her and it instantly embraced her with it scorching wrath as it engulfed her in it searing energy "Kelly!" John yelled her name once more before being he too was consume by the same ray of energy that took her life and was now claiming his own._

_John awoke covered in cold sweat while his bare chest heaved rapidly from the heavy breathing he making after awaking from that terrible nightmare "John…You alright?" Cortana asked him with concern evident in her voice, John look over to where her voice came from as he was soon staring at his helmet which he had placed on top of two metal boxes next to the neat pile of the rest of his armor with a folded up black jumpsuit underneath "I-I'm fine…just a bad dream that all" John troublingly replied as he slowly began to control his breathing to calm himself down "about Kelly?" Cortana asked then quickly explain that he was yelling her name several times and that he was thrashing about in his bed while sleeping "yeah…I hope she alright…I miss her" John confirmed adding in that last bit while looking down "I'm sure she okay John, she as tough as you are remember that" Cortana assured him which he soon nodded in response before lying back down and attempted to go to sleep hoping not to get another nightmare, "Good night John" Cortana whisper as she watch him fall back to sleep. Clair stood at the open doorway of her bedroom listening in on their conversation after being awoken from her sleep by John yelling, when it went quiet she went back to her bed._


	7. Chapter 7

disclaimer: Both Halo and Fallout are not mine, they belong to the creators of them. This story and the OC's is the only things that are mine.

Chapter 7: The Mirelurk nest

Clair and John were outside megaton as she was giving John the coordinates to Arlington Public Library while Cortana was setting up a NAV point on the HUD of his visor, "hey um…is Kelly that person you were talking about last night at the Brass Lantern?" Clair asked looking at John with a sense of concern on her face "woke you up didn't I?" he asked her then continue speaking when she nod "yeah, Kelly…she has a special place in my heart, let put it that way" John finally answered after making a short pause then started heading toward his destination, then stopped and looking over his right shoulder "if I'm not back when you return, head on to the Museum without me…I'll catch up to you after I give Moira the files from the library" after he finish speaking he continue walking then stop after Clair shouted back to him "wait!…take Dogmeat with you, it'll be too dangerous to bring him along with me anyway" John look back at her from his over shoulder then nodded before whistling for Dogmeat to come to him. The vault girl watch the two walking away from her as they began their long trek to Arlington Public Library, then she turn away from them and headed to Anchorage Memorial where the nest of Mirelurks lies beneath it.

Clair had walked a good distant as she was about a half hour from the nest, she was listening in on Three Dog station from her Pipboy radio "if you're able to hear me through that _dreadful _static, well rest assured people because sooner or later it'll be long gone once some acquaintances of mine fixed up the problem. While we wait for that to happen let listen to some music" Clair smile from hearing Three Dog mentioning her and John as she wish the Spartan was could hear it too. While happily listening to the jazzy music being played on the radio a gunfire was sounded followed by a sound of the shot hitting the ground as Clair stare down at a indent on the ground that was a yard away from her. Clair instantly pulled out her 10mm from her holster hidden from view thank to her leather coat then she turn to face the shooter, her face instantly turn to a frown of disgust after recognizing the attire of those _damn_ Talon Company scumbags. There were three of them and they all began firing at her, being out in the open with no form of cover nearby to hide behind Clair quickly turn on V.A.T.S. of her Pipboy and zoomed in on all three of them before returning fire with several shots from her pistol while everything began slowing down around her. Once the set time was counted to zero the effects wore off, one of the three Mercs fell to the ground after getting shot in the face while another grab at his leg after a bullet went into it, unfortunately the guy that lead the attack only recoiled from the bullet hitting his shoulder pad then took a moment to check his wounded companion, Clair smirked from the given time to act as she took out a Frag Grenade and pulled the pin off with her teethes before throwing it toward the remaining two as it landed right between them and before they took notice it exploded sending them flying off their feet. Satisfied with the outcome Clair began walking toward the bodies to make sure they were _fully_ dead. The first one was still alive, a Caucasian male with brown buzzed-cut hair who was moaning from intense pain while trying to stop the bleeding from his severed leg as the lower half was blown off. "This should help…at least the suffering" Clair added before shielding her face with her hand then pulled the trigger of her gun silencing him for good then continue on to check the other bodies.

After twenty minutes had past Clair left the dead Mercenaries to rot in the sun or become someone or _something _next meal, the Vault-Girl had took a badly damage Chinese Assault Rifle which she'll have Moira to fixed it up when she goes and visit her, Clair had also took a Laser Rifle that she manage to fixed up with the parts of the other one as she now have it stuff into the second tube-shape bag which also have the snap-on buttons just like the one her other rifle is holstered in. Clair had finally reached the Anchorage Memorial after walking another twenty minutes, she surveyed the area through the scope of her Sniper Rifle to checking the area and after seeing no Mirelurks wondering outside the facility that under the memorial where their nest, she stuff her rifle back in it bag and took some Rad X from a pill bottle then jump down into the water as it was the only quickest way to get over there. Clair took the moment to check to see if anything was badly soaked after her swim in the water, satisfied Clair took out a small object which is known as a Stealth Boy and turn it on as it creates a field around her making her appear invisible then she entered through the door and quietly walk down the corridor. Clair exited through the doorway of the corridor but instantly stopped after seeing a back of a Mirelurk that idly standing a foot from Clair, she waited for a few seconds to recover before sneaking away from it then quietly headed toward another door she needed to go down through that will lead her down to the second floor, she was nearly there till the door was pushed open by a Mirelurk that nearly bumped into her if she hasn't stopped in time to let it passed her. Clair took the to expect the a door and saw that it mechanism within the doorknob was missing and she could easily guess that it must have came off after the door was forced open by them long ago, after finishing her brief investigation of the door and making a mental note to tell Moira about this. Clair took a quick check of the corridor before she slowly crept down it to the lower level of the place.

:-:fifteen minutes later:-:

After stealthily passing the Mirelurks without them noticing her, Clair finally manage to navigate to the bottom level of the facility where the Mirelurks have made their Egg Clutched in a pool of water. Clair quietly pulled out the Observer Unit Moira gave her to place in their nest while keeping watchful eye for any of the facility's current residents as she slowly crept toward the eggs and carefully tuck the device in the center of the three mounds of eggs where it shouldn't be found by the others or be disturbed by any of the hatchlings. Clair heard a the low clicking sound behind her which made send chills down her spine as she turn to see it was a very piss-off Mirelurk then Clair realize that her Stealth Boy had died down, which was her last one she had too, leaving her expose to being notice by any of the Mirelurks down here like the one glaring at her now. Quickly recovering from the her brief shock, Clair instantly ducked down in time to avoid a swipe from the angry Mirelurk claw then rush out of the pool and starting running up the steps that had walk down moments ago. Clair really need to get out of this place and do so _without_ killing any of them _"stupid Stealth Boy. stupid Moira, and stupid me for agreeing to do this job" Clair thought cursing at herself for doing this dangerous job from day one. Clair rolled forward passing another one that made a similar attempt as the first Mirelurk had tried to do as she quickly got back to her feet and continue in running to keep her distant from the angry giant crustaceans chasing after her, one of them was blocking her path to the corridor that lead to next upper floor and with great agility Clair plant her hands on it head such as it made a attempt of ramming into her which had cause it to stumble forward unbalance before falling to the metal floor. After managing to avoid being caught by them Clair was closing in on the corridor leading to the exit of this damn place, she ran down the corridor noting that the Mirelurks were still on hot pursuit to killing her for trespassing on their domain, when she push the door open and breach to the outside world Clair quickly hoist herself up to the floor/roof of the underground facility as she look down to see the Mirelurks running out of the exit and began looking around for her. Clair try to control her breathing to a calm and steady breathing while she waits for them to leave, it didn't take long for the Mirelurks to do so as they headed back to their nest leaving Clair alone to recover. After counting down Clair pick herself up and began trek back to Megaton happy to be done with this and glad she won't be doing another one of Moira's field research._


	8. Chapter 8

disclaimer: Both Halo and Fallout are not mine, they belong to the creators of them. This story and the OC's is the only things that are mine.

Chapter 8: A visit to the library

It was nearly close to two o'clock when John and Dogmeat reached the Arlington Public Library as they were only a few miles from and all they need to do was get across the river, they cross it by going through where the water's depths was the lowest so that John could get across on foot while carrying Dogmeat in his arms. After they have gotten to the other side and was about to head up to the library, Dogmeat's ears perk up then he barking then sound of gunfire was sounded from a mile or so from where they were. John looked up to see a group of men in black armored clothing firing at them from small encampment, John quickly drop his bag then draw out his two SMG that he had decided to have on him instead of a pistol and started returning fire, Dogmeat barked again before running up toward their attackers while they took covered to avoid being shot from John. The Spartan quickly reloaded his SMG with a fresh clip then continued firing as he charge toward them, several of his shots manage to hit one of them that rose from cover in attempt order to return fire, Dogmeat had manage to reach them and attacked the closest one as the dog tackle the man to the ground and started biting at the him while the man tries shielding himself with his arms but Dogmeat soon managed to get through and bite down on the man neck ending it in such a few seconds. John place his two SMG back on his thighs and draw out his Assault Rifle and fire at the remaining few that were still in their small encampment keeping them distracted for Dogmeat while the dog had been struggling to kill one of them, the last one still standing got hit in the arm causing him to drop his weapon Dogmeat tackle the man before he could retrieve his weapon. Dogmeat had a hold on the man wounded arm when John came up with one of his SMG in his hand, "heel!" John ordered and Dogmeat instantly let go of the man arm then crept back while eyeing the man "who are you people and why you attacked us?" John asked while pointing the barrel of his gun at the man "we're part of a Merc group call Talon Company, we were given strict orders to kill anyone that tries to past our post" answered the Talon Company Merc as he stare up at John and his SMG. "Thank for the information…have a present sleep" John coldly replied before firing a bullet into the Merc's forehead then went back down to the shoreline to retrieve his bag with Dogmeat trotting behind.

John and Dogmeat entered the library and were instantly greeted by a woman in a red robe-like outfit that shouted at him with a demanding tone, "who are you and what you doing here?" after the woman finishes John took a moment to survey the lobby of the place and see a few Brotherhood of Steel Soldiers armed with some sort of odd-looking Gatling Guns then look back at the woman. "The name John ma'am, I'm came here to find answers to my questions. I'm also here to find and copied files from the library archives for someone" when he finish explaining of himself the woman ponder a moment as she look John over and then Dogmeat "you're that soldier I heard about from Sentinel Lyons?" the woman asked and was given nod from John, "you know Sentinel Lyons?" John asked the woman. "Yeah…we weren't here yet when the Lyons Pride return, Paladin Reddin was talking about how a man in green armor saved her and such" the woman answered then introduced herself to him as Scribe Yearling and about her being a part of an group in the Brotherhood called "the Order of the Quill" and that she came here to collect the same kind of data along with all of the Pre-War books within the Library that were in good condition, "unfortunately Raiders gotten here before we did and we need more manpower in order to disposed of them…there also a few Rad Roaches around here, but they're easily to take care of though" said Yearling after she finish explaining the problem they're having. Yearling also added that the terminal behind desk she at will only give her data of the card catalog and nothing more, John recall on some of the things Moira wanted and asked Yearling if he can take a copy of them which she reluctantly gave him permission as she told him the password to get into it. John soon have the terminal make a copy of the card catalogs into a holotape which was stuff into one of the pockets of his gym bag, John then look to Yearling before asking about the Archives Terminal and where it is from here "it in the third floor at Media Archive section of the library, you're not planning to go back there?" Yearling asked him and was given a nod by the Spartan before he place his bag on the counter and began getting himself prep to go. Yearling thought for a moment and look over to where the two soldiers were sitting as they were giving their Gatling Laser a look over then look to Yearling and was given a nod from Scribe then they got up and began getting themselves prep for battle too, "they'll give you a hand in getting through to the Archives Terminal" explain Yearling looking back to John and watch him look to where they were and seeing them prep and ready "they won't slow me down will they" John rhetorically asked and one shouted out a remark from hearing him "that funny…we were thinking the same thing about you and your dog" when the soldier finish John nodded before he replied in a muse tone "I'll take that as a no…let do some pest control boys" John declared as he pulled back the chamber of his Assault Rifle and join them at closed double doors with Dogmeat at his side. John waited a bit till he hear his canine companion growling then he kicked the doors open giving a small group of three Raiders a start, before they could react they were quickly fired upon by John and two Brotherhood Soldiers and when they were down John and the others charged inside.

:-:on the third floor of the library:-:

John gun down a charging Raider armed with only a Sledge Hammer then he pull out his SMG and fired at another Raider to his left hitting the Raider arm and making the poor bastard to drop his weapon leaving him open for one of the Brotherhood Soldiers to incinerate the man with his Gatling Laser, John turn to where Dogmeat and see that the dog was at the process of biting into a fallen Raider neck then John notice another one was about to shoot Dogmeat. Before John could take action the Raider was blasted by the very same Brotherhood Soldier who quickly gave John a welcome nod for saving Dogmeat then continued on in killing several more Raiders as well as a few annoying Rad Roaches at the process. Pretty soon the place was cleared of hostiles as John finished off the last remaining Raider before heading into the Media Archive and with Cortana guidance he manage to hacked into the terminal and began making it create a copy into another Holotape, after that was done he went back down to lobby with the two Brotherhood of Steel Soldiers to tell Yearling that they eliminated all hostiles within the library. Later on John decided to stick around as he took the time to look around the library and go through the books that weren't in bad conditions and bagging them in a different bag that Yearling provided him to use, John would sometimes put the most interesting ones in his own which he did when he found one that talked about the K-9 Units of the Police Force which gave him a bit of a idea for Dogmeat. John then took the time to read through the Archives Terminal files and read on the history about the Great War and the reason for it, John also found references of UNSC and that it was a funded group with a goal of unifying Earth Nations as well as expanding Humanity by colonizing on habitable Planets throughout the Galaxy with the assistant of a company called Repcon. "At least we know that UNSC once existed in this world" spoke Cortana as she was also able to read it on the terminal screen through the built-in camera of John's helmet, "yeah…but it doesn't give us much on them, the Pentagon should be nearby correct?' John asked as Cortana quickly checked and confirmed, John consider the idea of going there and find out more by looking through it archives, but he should get some sleep first and perhaps asked Yearling if she know what had happen to it as well.

:-:the lobby of the library:-:

"The Pentagon…we renamed it the Citadel after we made it both our home and headquarters ever since Elder Lyons decided to stay and protect the people of the Capital Wasteland from the Super Mutants" Yearling explained to John after he had asked her about it when he came back and gave her the bag filled with Pre-War Books that he found, "is there any chance of me being allowed inside and having a look through the archives?" John asked while he was stuffing a bulging pouch of Caps that Yearling gave him as the agreed upon payment for the books her "I'm afraid not, we rarely allow outsiders into the Citadel nor allowed initiate the access of viewing those archives…I'd have to be fully promoted as a Scribe before gaining access to them" Yearling explain to him with a slight sad expression as she then apologize to the Spartan "it quite alright ma'am, Sarah might give me permission though" John said then began explaining to Yearling about Sarah Lyons offer of him joining the Brotherhood of Steel which cause the two soldiers he fought along side with to make a statement about what they heard as they're looking forward for another chance of fighting along side him again, "look like you made quite a impression with this guys" Cortana whisper to John as he gave them the similar statement about them. They didn't have a problem letting John stay here for the night and to pass the time he began reading through some of the books he collected for himself while Dogmeat was snoozing beside him, afterward the Spartan lean back and slowly began to fall asleep.

:-:inside Craterside Supply of Megaton:-:

"Welcome back John, how was your trip to the library?" Moira asked wiping some grease off her hands after doing some maintenance on something, "a few Raiders and Roaches, but nothing we couldn't handle…these hold the data you wanted me to get" John replied then handed her the two Holotapes and began explaining the best he could on what happen there and about the Brotherhood of Steel being there with the same objective. "Really? Guess people do care about our past history, here the reward I promise to give you and a little bonus for the hard work of getting the copy of the archives too" Moira remarked handing John some books which he plan to give to Clair which remind him of something "did Clair get back from Anchorage Memorial?" John asked her as he was a little worried about her, "yeah she did…the poor dear had to run for her life from the Mirelurks. She was…a little steamed about having not killing any of them, but she cool down and explain what she learn about them while down there and so forth" Moira told him then began explaining to the Spartan that she left to do something important which he can guess was getting the replacement Relay Dish for Three Dog broadcast signal. "I think I know where she went, but I like you to help me with something before I go" John explained placing a book on her counter and they glance to where Dogmeat was sitting who gave them a confuse stare in return.

John left the store along with Dogmeat who was now wearing a black vest that Moira manage to make using some of the vest from the Vault Security Guard Uniform that Clair sold to her long ago, they made a quick visit to her house so John could drop some things off and resupply himself with some more ammunition. Afterward they headed off toward GNR Studio, mainly so John could get the directions to the Museum of Technology that Clair needed to go to in order to get the Relay Dish from a Lunar Lander name Virgo II, John just hoped nothing bad had happen to her on the way there.


	9. Chapter 9

disclaimer: Both Halo and Fallout are not mine, they belong to the creators of them. This story and the OC's is the only things that are mine.

Chapter 9: Get the relay then end the static

John was couched while looking down from the top floor of the broken section of GNR Studio, he was trying to find a way for Dogmeat to get down safely and only one possible solution came to mind. "Come here boy" spoke John calling Dogmeat to him and was soon being picked up by the Spartan, John then walked over to the edge and jumped down floor to floor till they were on ground level, John place his canine companion down on his four paws as the dog soon gave him a accusing stare "don't give me that look, it was the only fastest way to get down from up there" John argued as he knew why Dogmeat had gave him that look then gave the dog a soft pat on the head and complimenting him for not being scared during the whole process. The two of them soon gotten into a tunnel that has both sides blocked off by rubble as they had to take maintenance corridor that the Brotherhood had marked with their signia, John looked around the interior of the tunnel and saw that there were a few vehicles that showed the telltale signs of being blown up as the metal was charred black and their engines was completely destroyed. John surveyed the area some more and found burnt remains of Feral Ghouls which clearly tells him that someone cause this to take out the Feral Ghouls which also might've been Clair as he soon found a gun shell of a 5.56 mm which are used by the same automatic rifle that Moira had mention Clair now process, seeing how they were on the right path they continue onward in their trek of getting to The Mall of D.C. and then to the Museum of Technology.

:-:in front of the Museum of History:-:

John pushed open the doors of the Metro Station after the two of them had past several dead corpses of Raiders and having to pick off a few pesky Rad Roaches, John was greeted by the sound of a gravelly woman voice coming from his left "wow…another tourist and in weird green armor too…interesting" when the voice finish John look over to his left to see a woman that was clearly a Ghoul from the fact that her skin was practically gone revealing the muscle tissues, "your name wouldn't happen to be John is it?" the woman asked him taking a drag from her cigarette then blow a cloud of smoke afterwards, "I am…how you know my name?" John answered then asked her to explain her knowledge of it "your friend Clair gave us a visit last night, name Willow by the way" Willow told him after answering his question then began explaining some more on the topic, "she was quite banged up when she showed up…at least her clothing was with all that blood on it, told me that she gotten shot a few times on the way here and had to used some Stimpaks" Willow paused for a moment as she took another drag of her cigarette before continuing "the girl stayed for the night and morning till she that the girl left with Charon and headed to the museum…they left not long ago, you might be able to catch up to them if you hurry" Willow added after she finished and flick the cigarette bud to the ground. "Thanks for telling me…come on boy" John thanked Willow and then called Dogmeat to follow him as they started going to the other side till Willow called out to him "I wouldn't go through there, those trenches are filled with Super Mutant and they'll attack anyone that get to close. Best do the same way Clair did by using the underground station to get to the other side unharmed" Willow explained then John look back over his shoulder and spoke confident in his voice "they'll won't stand a chance with us" when he finish the two continue onward toward the trenched area.

:-:within the Museum of Technology:-:

"About damn time we got out of there" Clair yelled out in relief after Charon and herself finally exited an exhibit that was a semi-replica of a Vault's interior, "was living in a Vault really that bad?" Charon asked her while he looked around for any more Mutants, "it not that living in one was bad, but what they made it sound like is a load of crap" the Vault-Girl explained giving her Chinese Assault Rifle a look over as she pull back the chamber to check if it had gotten jam. "How far is it to the space exhibit from here?" Clair asked her newly bought Ghoul who soon replied after looking over to her with his Combat Shotgun resting on his shoulder "not sure…but it shouldn't be to far from here though" Clair nodded to what he said and continue moving on till they reached a large round room that was the museum's Planetarium which started going off the instant the two had gone further inside giving them a start. It was only a second before they both turn to the sound of doors being kicked open and see several Mutants armed with Chinese Assault Rifles, the two soon took covered behind the control console before the Super Mutants began firing upon them. "Damn Pre-War junk" Charon yelled insulting the machine in center of the Planetarium as he started returning fire on the super Mutants with his surprisingly accurate shotgun, "all the worse time of being out of Frag Grenade too" Clair remarked then joined him in firing at their attackers with her drawn Rifle, unfortunately these Mutant were more armored than the other Super Mutants which made it more difficult in killing them and the fact they could only make a few shots before having to take cover again. Clair began hearing footsteps from the corridor they came in from and could faintly hear a clicking sound which -if she remember right- was the sound of a Missile Launcher being loaded, the Vault-Girl didn't look to the other doorway as she wouldn't be able to take down the other Mutant once the monster came in as all she could do was pray that their cover would save them from the coming attack. Soon Clair hear the launcher being fired as she braced herself for the incoming blast only to her surprise that the sound of the explosion came from farther away from them, she looked out and saw the flying remains of the Super Mutants falling to the floor and then she heard a familiar voice as well as barking that brought a smile on her face "Clair! You alright?" John shouted to where the console was as he could see her behind it "Yeah we're good, what took you so long?" she shouted back then came out of cover along with Charon, "got held up in traffic, I'm guessing this is Charon?" John asked after he explain his slowness to the Vault-Girl while walking up to them "yep, though it was hard to get his contract" Clair partially explained as she pointed out that they can talk later about the subject another time which John nodded before speaking "right…let go get that dish shall we" John declared resting his Missile Launcher on his right thigh as it hangs from a black strap from his shoulder.

:-:twenty minutes later on:-:

John filled a Mutant head with a few bullets from his pistol before leaving the dead corpse and joining Clair and the others downstairs, Clair pulled out some tools from her pack and went to work in removing the Relay Dish from Virgo II while Charon was holding on to it so it wouldn't fall after the bolts that held it are removed. In the meantime John was keeping watch along with Dogmeat incase anymore Mutants left within the building decided to show up, it wasn't till the two finally remove the dish that Dogmeat began sniffing the air before barking then came loud stomping sounds and in moments several Super Mutants charged into the room. the Closest of them was near John and was much uglier and slightly bigger than the other Mutants, John raise his rifle and began firing at the monster before having to recoil from a shot by it Energy Weapon it was carrying which manage to knocked out half of John's shield which made him drop his rifle from the sudden jolt. John saw a Sledge Hammer laying on the floor and quickly grabbed hold of the long handle, once in his hands John swung fast and hard as he struck the Mutant upper-arm which cause the creature to yelped in pain as well as letting go of its weapon then was met with another blow to the stomach as John jab his weapon then brought it up to hit him square in the jaw before hitting the Super Mutant right temple with the Sledge Hammer which gave a sickening cracking sound from the impact. When the Mutant was on the ground dead John snatch the Mutant weapon and began to assist Clair and Charon with the remaining Mutants then the Spartan blasted a Mutant that was trying to get a hold Dogmeat as the dog was biting into it leg. "Man! that was exciting, now let get out of here before more show up" Clair suggested wiping sweat off her brow, the two men and the dog nod in unison and join her in exiting the Museum then toward the Washington Monument once outside.

:-:at the Ninth Circle bar of the Underworld:-:

Clair took a swig from her bottle of Scotch -which was her third bottle- while Clair and company were listening to the GNR -now clear of static- broadcast which emitted from a small radio on the bar counter, the radio blare with Three Dog shouting out enthusiastically "people of the Capital Wasteland, you can HEAR MEEEE! Yeeeaa Haaaa! You can't stop the signal, baby! That right, from Megaton to Girdershade, Paradise Falls to the Republic of Dave, we are coming to you loud and proud, in a special live report! -he heighten his tone making different voice- But Three Dog! You're in that cool radio studio in D.C. How do YOU know I can hear you, all the way out here in the ass end of nowhere? -went back to talking in his normal tone voice- Because of our young heroine from Vault 101, that's how! That gal actually managed to repair our antenna array. But she didn't do it on her own though, reports state that she came to Washington Monument with her canine sidekick and that green giant from outer space, they even have a Ghoul with them too! Can you believe that folks, I sure can. Cause we can now say BYE-BYE stupid static. HELLO sweet magnificent music. So sit back, relax, maybe take a sip of you Nuka-Cola too, while you listen in to these classy tunes. Oh and Vault-Girl, you get that sexy-ass back down to GNR, you hear? We've got stuff to talk about!" Clair gasp after hearing Three Dog last remark before finishing his report and music began playing from the radio, "I'll get right to that TD, right after I finish drinking my scotch" she declared leaning back on her chair while taking another swig from her bottle. "I'm guessing you two finally had that chat?" the Vault-Girl asked looking over to the helmetless Spartan, "yeah…but I didn't tell him the whole story. Just enough for him to be satisfied and to tell the world of who I am" John replied before taking a long sip from his bottle of Nuka-Cola. "I see hm…Steven, another bottle of Scotch please" Clair yelled after noticing her current bottle of Scotch was empty except for a remaining few droplets inside, a Ghoul who was clearly Steven made a nod from behind the counter as he wrote something down on a notepad before taking out and opening a new bottle of Scotch then slide it along the counter top toward Clair waiting hand as she soon began drinking from it once she caught it. Steven was the new owner of the Ninth Circle after Ahzrukhal met his demised from the barrel of Charon's shotgun after Clair bought his contract, "thought you're going to leave after you finished the last bottle?" John remarked watching Clair guzzle down her new drink "I'm still thirsty, besides it ain't that far from here" the Vault-Girl clarified after parted her bottle from her lips to speak. "True, buy maybe you should settle down with the drinking, otherwise you'll be too unfocused to shoot straight" suggested John while Clair finish off her drink with a few gulps then gave the Spartan a stern look before tossing the empty bottle under handed to the right and instantly draw her pistol out and shot the bottle making it burst to many pieces which nearly scared everyone in the bar "satisfy now," "hey! No shooting in the bar" Steven thundered glaring at Clair while John just shook his head from the act she made. "Guess that be our cue to leave, mind paying for the drinks John…I'm still broke after buying Charon's contract" Clair asked pleadingly then added the last part in hope of convincing him to pay, "what make you think I have Caps on me?" John question then notice Dogmeat giving him that accusing stare which soon caused the Spartan heaved a big sigh and dig into his bag and soon pulled out a large pouch of Caps. "How did you get that much Caps?" Clair asked with a shocked face staring at the bulging pouch in his hand, John soon explain about selling some Pre-War books to a woman name Yearling while at the library though he left the part of her being a Scribe of the Brotherhood of Steel after hearing how the Ghouls have a strong hatred toward them then he got up and walk to the counter "so Steven, how much is our tab?" John asked the ghoulish bartender while eyeing the notepad the Ghoul been writing on, "200 Caps" Steven grunted as he waited for the said payment only to be getting a stare-off with the Spartan. John took the notepad and read what was written on it then place it back on the table before taking out 70 Caps for the actual price and a extra 30 Caps for the bottle incident from his pouch. "Maybe next time Steven" John declared before leaving the counter with his pouch and then stuff it back into his gym bag, he picked up his helmet off the table as it was soon join to his armor concealing his face from public once more. "How you knew he been using the notepad to keep track of our purchase drinks?" Clair asked him before taking her backpack and her Type 93 rifle while Charon does the same as he slip into his much larger pack, since Clair have him carry the large portion of their equipment, then he grabbed hold of the base of his shotgun, "he been flipping the pages back and forth before writing down on it every time someone made a order" John explain to her while placing his Assault Rifle onto his back before they exited the bar.

"By the way John, I like the vest Dogmeat has on" Clair commented looking over to him, Dogmeat cock his head to the right as he look at Clair for saying his name. "What gave you the idea of him having it?" She then ask, obviously curious of the reason, "thought he should have some protection from gunfire, found a book at the library and brought the idea to Moira, which as you can see…she liked the idea and helped." He answered her as he gesture to the dog, who was currently wagging his tail happily. Clair only nod in response to his answer, then start going down the steps with the others following behind.

author notes: this is currently the last chapter I've made, having difficulty of what should happen them next. You have any possible ideas, feel free to pm me about what it is. I will be very grateful if you do.


	10. update

**UPDATE**

I like to apologize to those that enjoy reading this story, been busy with some things and had a bit of a writer block. This is mainly because I haven't played Fallout 3 for some time and incapable of installing it, so I've relying on people who made quests video on Youtube. At the moment I'm working on the tenth chapter and sorry ILikedabubbles, I won't be using your suggesting as it doesn't fit who Clair is and it would be way off from their goal. Also because none of them can use power armor and I'm not going with how the game allow followers to use them, such as Charon and those that obviously wouldn't have the training.

Now what I'm planning and currently working on for the tenth chapter, is a quest that can be acquired from the Underworld. That quest is the one about saving the Reilly Rangers, though I won't say much about it, just keep giving other idea suggestion and reviews on the currently made chapters. While I do my best to work on the tenth.

Also, I like to give a little bit of a challenge for you guys. If you can think up closest convincing stats (S.P.E.C.I.A.L.) for Clair and John, I might be willing to bring to life one OC to the story, within reasons of course. Okay that be all I got to say, so read, write, or whatever it is you do on here.


End file.
